Damn!  My School Paper has Cum on It!
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: Classic plot line where Bella loves Edward... yada yada, but this time, she kidnaps his school paper and manages to get cum on it.  Okay, maybe it isn't THAT classic.  Heavy lemon, M, AH, AU.  Enjoy.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**I was in the hospital while I thought of this and I couldn't get the thought of it out of my head.**

**So naturally, it ended up here.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

My life is like a Peanut's comic strip… seriously.

"Wah wah wah wah… wah wah wah!"

That was my Biology teacher. I was Charlie Brown. And the beautiful boy sitting next to me was the red haired girl that he liked.

Wait… maybe I should be the girl, but that would mean that Edward was Charlie Brown, and if he was Charlie Brown, then that would mean that he likes me and-

Shut up, Swan… just shut up. He doesn't like you.

Suddenly, I saw him peak over at me and I felt my lady parts tingle. That is, until I realized he was only staring at me because my blatant ogling of him was creeping him out.

I felt blood flood to my face and I looked away, embarrassed.

I heard him chuckle lightly. _Damn, he was laughing at me._

I couldn't bring myself to look at him or towards him for the rest of the period, instead choosing to immerse myself in the essay we were writing. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the bell ring.

Finally… that was enough humiliation for the day.

But the universe didn't share my opinion and let the seam of my backpack fucking _break, _spilling the contents of my backpack all over Edward's lap.

That's an FML moment for the record books.

I groaned and felt like sinking to the floor and staying there for the rest of my life, but since I knew that wasn't going to happen, I averted my eyes from Edward and picked up all of my papers off of his lap, restraining the urge to put my hand on his dick. _Bad Bella_. I left before he could even say anything. I am such a spaz. Life sucks.

You've never heard so much teen angst before, huh?

I didn't go straight out to my car, instead taking a couple of minutes in the girl's bathroom to gather my composure.

That's why I was currently banging my head on the paper towel disposal.

"Stupid… stupid… stupid…" I kept chanting.

I heard a sigh come from next to me, "That's it, Bells… finally, your insanity comes out."

My head jerked up in surprise and I let out a sigh of relief to see Alice standing there. It's a good thing that one of my best friends was there laughing at me and not some complete stranger.

Not that it made it any less embarrassing.

I glared at her and lightly shoved her shoulder, "Shut it, Alice."

She giggled, "What happened this time?"

"Well, first Edward caught me staring at him, and then all of my papers spilled over his lap. All in all… I didn't leave a very good impression."

She straight up laughed at me, "Just get over it, Bella… he's just a guy. Anyways, I'm going to Rose's tonight for makeovers, you in?"

She knew I would say no, so I just rolled my eyes and shoved her shoulder, "No thanks, shrimp. I'm heading home before I further embarrass myself in front of the man of my dreams."

"Very dramatic…" she yelled after me, "I like it!"

BEBE

The drive home kind of sucked, because I was left alone with my thoughts. All of my thoughts at the moment were about a certain Edward Cullen, and since that stupid incident this afternoon, what I was thinking about what how much I embarrassed myself.

I shook my head of thoughts of him and raced to my room, deciding to immerse myself in my homework because I was so worked up.

Since all of my stuff had spilled this afternoon, I had stuffed all of my homework haphazardly into my backpack. I poured it all out to rearrange it, putting my iPod on shuffle.

Paper on the French Revolution.

Check.

Biology homework.

Check.

Spanish homework.

Check.

Multiple page essay with Edward Cullen's name on it.

Ch- what?

I stared down at the large essay with wide eyes.

Fuck, like I needed to embarrass myself even more, I stole the poor boy's homework too…

Someone alert the media, Bella Swan did something embarrassing.

I sighed, wondering what I should do. Well, I knew I had to give it back to him, but what I didn't know was how. I looked at the title, curious as to what this was for.

_Attitudes Towards Premarital Sex Now and Fifty Years Ago_

I let out a brief sigh. I wondered if this thing was due tomorrow. If it was, then he was screwed. I didn't see him until sixth period. He couldn't exactly print out another one of these, because it was handwritten in his beautiful handwriting.

Of course, my mind was in full pervert mode and thought, _Edward wrote the word 'sex' all over this paper._

Hehe.

God, Bella, you're such a spaz… he was probably planning on typing this thing up tonight and turning it in tomorrow. I should give it back, well, I would, but I don't have the poor guy's address. I suddenly dropped the paper on my bed as if it would burn me.

I'd give it back to him when I saw him tomorrow and apologize.

I sighed, turning my iPod on shuffle and starting on my own paper. Unlike him, I procrastinate on my homework, and rarely write rough drafts. Does anyone even do that anymore?

I tried in vain to focus on my assignment, but my mind kept drifting to how guilty I felt about kidnapping Edward's sexy homework.

I confess, the homework itself wasn't exactly sexy, per say… I think it was just a rule that everything he owned had to be sexy.

ANYWAYS.

I sighed again, looking at his homework assignment.

The song Play by David Banner came on.

_Really, universe? THIS song has to play right after thinking about Edward? Geesh. As if I weren't already thinking about it._

I glared at my offending piece of technology.

I reached over to change the song, but it wouldn't let me, it just replayed like it was on repeat. I checked, and it wasn't.

Fucking stupid randomly repeating iPod.

Gah.

So, just to clear things up for the sole purpose of this situation's crazy weird irony, here I am, holding Edward Cullen's homework assignment that he wrote sex all over, while listening to a song about masturbation.

_I think the universe is trying to tell you something, Bella…_

Well, it IS more than slightly coincidental…

Might as well, you know…

I looked around my room, as if someone would be standing there, shaking their head at me, and I rolled my eyes. I am an 18 year old girl, it's perfectly okay for me to masturbate to a homework assignment.

Yeah, I'll go see a therapist later.

I felt my face get hot as I stripped off my clothes, lying back on the bed with his homework assignment in hand.

I skimmed through all the boring words he wrote and only focused on the sex part of it, while sliding my hand over my pussy.

I moaned, already incredibly worked up. I ran my middle finger over my clit slowly, letting out a shaky breath. It felt fucking amazing, but I have no doubt in my mind that if it were Edward touching me, I'd already be over the edge.

"Edward…" I breathed out his name, arching my back as I slid two fingers inside of myself, pumping them to the tune of the provocative song ringing in my ears.

I used my thumb to rub my clit, gulping somewhat loudly at the onslaught of emotions running through me.

Within a matter of minutes, my thighs started to shake, and I bit down violently on my bottom lip as my back arched. I started to rub myself harder as my breaths got shallower, desperate to finally get some release.

I pictured his gorgeous face in my mind and cried out, the mental image pushing me over the edge.

"Edward, fuck," I moaned, a lazy smile on my face as I fell limp.

I stayed there for about ten minutes, somewhat more satisfied than before.

I sighed, knowing I'd have to get up and do some homework. Geez, it was already about ten o' clock. I was already really wiped out from my… eh, exertions, so I might as well skip it since I was already taking steps on the wild side. Kind of.

BEBE

The next morning, I woke up with a major headache. Gross.

I definitely didn't feel like going to school today, or facing Edward, but I had to give him his paper back. Speaking of paper, where was his paper…?

I found it in my bed. I guess I was too lazy to put it on my nightstand. Luckily, it didn't have too many creases, so I just smoothed them out and made sure it looked good as new. I got dressed for school and brushed my hair. I noticed I looked a little brighter today.

_Gee, I wonder why._

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack, taking out my folder to put Edward's paper in. I picked it up and-

"Oh holy fuck! Oh no no no no no no no no no! This can't be happening! Shit!"

Right on the smack dab center of his paper, that was most likely due today, was a smear of my fucking cum.

I tried in vain to wipe it off with my sleeve, but it was already dry, and there was no hope of getting it off.

_Well, at least you got yourself off._

Shut up, shut up, mind!

I groaned in desperation, noticing that it even smelled like my uh… you know.

_What a time to get modest._

I moaned in defeat, knowing that I had zero time to rewrite his essay. I'd have to give him this one.

I stuffed it in my folder and pinched the bridge of my nose. Life sucks.

When I got to school, I had a feeling of dread in my stomach as I approached my locker. I was secretly hoping that I wouldn't run into him at all today, that he'd magically be home sick and this would all blow over, but obviously, the universe feels a need to punish me.

"Bella! Bella? Wait up!" I heard his velvety voice call. I groaned, closing my eyes in frustration and speeding up my pace, hoping he wouldn't chase after me.

"Bella! Hey, wait up!" He was getting closer, and there was no avoiding him now.

I reluctantly turned around and faced him, a fake smile on my face.

As always, he looked gorgeous as he ran up to me, breathless with pink cheeks from the cold Washington air.

I had to shake my head a bit, because I realized I had been staring.

He chuckled, looking down at me with warm green eyes and a crooked smile, "So Bella, I would've called, but I don't have your number. See, I have a paper due today, and I might have left it at school, but when you, uh, dropped your stuff yesterday, I think you picked it up by mistake."

I gave a weak smile and nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem," he said as I took out the paper and handed it to him.

He took it in his large, capable, rough, manly… adorable- move on, Bella… _hands, _and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Bella."

He started to turn away, but then stopped mid step, looking down at his paper. Looking down at my cum smear.

Yup.

Life pretty much sucks.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted, "Okay, gotta run! Super busy. See you later," I rushed out, turning around and speed walking away from him.

EPOV

I ran my thumb over the clear, white-ish mark on my paper. Why was she acting so oddly? I guess I'm not sure how she usually acts, because we don't talk that much, but it seemed pretty out of character.

I don't have an overly perverted mind, but what was on this paper looked like… cum.

Which confused me greatly, because Isabella Swan seemed like the kind of girl that blushed just at the thought of touching herself intimately.

_Fuck… _

I thought of dead animals before I got a hard on in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey man, what's up?" I heard Emmett ask me.

He took my paper out of my hand and looked at it, "Boring!" he exclaimed, "hey… wait a minute," he looked up at me incredulously, then crudely announced to our friends, "-woo, Cullen's finally getting some!"

My eyes went wide as I shook my head slowly, looking down at, what was now, the obvious evidence of Bella Swan's arousal.

So Emmett thought it was cum too. I snatched my paper back and glared at him.

"You know, Cullen, rubbing one out on a school paper IS pretty crazy, but I didn't think you were such a rebel."

I hummed, not letting him know that it was Bella that had left it on my paper.

He saw Mike Newton and obnoxiously called out his name and ran away.

I bit down on my lip, stuffing the paper in my backpack, walking towards my first period class.

"Fucking shit…" I said quietly.

BEBE

My knee was bouncing nervously throughout all of my classes. I was obviously thinking about what Edward was thinking, because honestly, what girl in my situation wouldn't be thinking about what Edward was thinking?

Damn. I guess when I'm nervous, I even ramble in my head.

It was almost sixth period, and I flinched thinking about sitting next to him for a whole hour. I couldn't imagine a scenario where he wouldn't bring up the fact that I had used his paper to masturbate and left the evidence right in the center.

Goddamn, I am so spastic.

I walked really slowly to sixth period. So slowly at one of the special needs kids in a wheelchair sped around me. Because of my devastatingly slow pace, I got to class a couple of minutes late, making myself the center of attention.

Awesome.

"How kind of you to join us, Ms. Swan."

I blushed and avoided eye contact with Edward as I took my usual seat next to him.

I felt his heavy stare on me though, and I was powerless to his will. I slowly looked up at him and as I had predicted, his heated stare was directed shamelessly at me. I wonder if he knew-

I basically rolled my eyes at myself. He's Edward Freaking Cullen, I'm sure he knows what cum looks like.

I groaned quietly, and Edward licked his lips.

I was expecting him to call me out or something, but instead, he did nothing.

Seriously. The entire class period, he looked up at the front of the room like I didn't even exist.

I was literally gaping at the front of the room. How could he not say anything? Of all the scenarios I had imagined, him completely ignoring me wasn't one of them.

Well, now, I guess I know for sure he isn't interested. When the bell finally rang, I hurriedly grabbed my bag and stood up, turning to leave so I could go home and scream into a pillow.

But I completely froze as I felt his strong fingers wrap around my wrist.

"Bella, stay here," he said in a dominate tone, but somehow it didn't sound as rude as it probably should have.

I was powerless to deny him anything, so I sat back down as he went up to talk to our teacher and the other students left.

They talked for a couple minutes, and finally our teacher waved his hand in the air and left. Edward smirked after him and bit his lip as he looked at me. He stalked around the desk, keeping his eyes on me at all times. He kicked his feet up on the teacher's desk and folded his hands behind his head.

And he just stared at me.

"Breathe, Bella," he said in a deep voice.

I sucked in a breath, not realizing I had been holding it.

"Come here," he said simply and persuasively.

I clumsily got up off of my chair and up to where he was positioned. He ran his eyes slowly up my body and lowered his feet onto the floor.

He patted his hand on the desk, silently asking me to sit on it. I blushed as I sat on the desk, crossing my legs.

He shook his head, grabbing me by the back of my knees and shoving my legs apart, pulling me close so that my legs were on either side of him.

He ran his thumbs in circles on my knees.

He was driving me fucking crazy.

"Bella," he said, as if it were a full statement.

"Y-yeah?" I asked slowly.

He smirked at my obvious nervousness.

"Baby, do you remember when you gave me my paper back today?"

_How could I have forgotten?_

Instead I just nodded.

"Well," he continued, "I took a look at it again and saw something on it."

He sat up straighter and leaned his elbows on my knees, which brought his face mere inches from mine. I was falling apart, even my fingertips were shaking.

His eyes flickered down to my lips momentarily, and then deviously back to mine. He slid his hand up my back and rested it on the back on my neck.

"Baby, we both know what it was," he growled out before roughly tugging my neck forward so that my lips smashed against his.

I immediately moaned loudly, and he wasted no time in opening his mouth and shoving his tongue into my mouth. I shivered as he hungrily explored my mouth, almost as if his intent were to swallow me.

Fuck, he was a good kisser.

I moaned again, melting against him, leaning my chest against his.

He moved his hands down my back until they reached my ass, and pulled me off of the desk and onto his lap.

I moaned in approval, fisting my hands into his hair and returning the passion I was receiving.

I had to pull away first, gasping for air as he ran his tongue lightly down my neck. I shivered, letting out one shaky breath after another.

"Edward…"

He snickered and started to massage my backside, looking up at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Bella. Sweet, innocent little Bella. It's so ironic. Everyone at this shithole of a school thinks you're so cute and innocent, and yet _I _know that all you really want is this," and with that, he bucked his erection against my crotch.

My mouth fell open as I whimpered. I leaned my head against his shoulder, "Please…" I groaned, grinding myself against his jean clad cock again.

He rolled his head back, groaning, "Fuck… baby, what do you want?" he asked playfully, whipping my shirt over my head so quickly that I barely even realized it. His eyes were glued to my chest, and he reached back to get rid of my bra.

I shivered at the sudden chill running across my breasts, and Edward looked up at me before leaning into my chest and sucking my nipple into his mouth.

My head fell against the crook of his neck.

"Holy fuck…" I whimpered.

"Is it this that you wanted?" he asked in a deep voice before taking my other nipple into his mouth.

"I- I… I want everything… you… fuck… _Edward…_ I need-"

I was cut off by a pleasurably harsh bite and he lifted his head so that it was level with mine. He relaxed into the chair, bringing my lips to his again and palming each of my breasts. I groaned against him and he chuckled, standing up. He still had me wrapped around his waist, breathing heavily.

"You know, Bella," he said as he dropped me onto the desk again, nestling his large erection in between my legs.

I swallowed heavily, bucking my hips against his.

He continued, "I'm pretty sure I know what you did last night, but I want you to tell me," he winked at me, getting onto his knees and basically tearing off my jeans and panties.

I let out a loud gulp, looking down at him in amazement.

"W-what?" I asked.

He smirked up at me, "You heard me," and without any warning, he attacked me, wrapping his lips around my clit and sucking.

"E-Edward!" I screamed way too loudly, falling back against the desk. I hit my head painfully against the edge, but I couldn't care less.

I wrapped my legs around his neck, desperately trying to keep him where he was.

Much to my hazy dismay, he pulled away, and I held my head up to question him.

"Ah ah ah, Bella, answer my question, and I'll keep going."

I moaned again as he persuasively passed his thumb over my wet folds.

"This," I groaned out, "-I imagined you doing this. Eating me out. I imagined you fucking me. I… shit, I thought about sucking your cock. Fucking everything. Edward, please," I whimpered.

He appreciatively sucked my clit into his mouth again, slowly pushing one of his fingers into me.

"Fuck!" I screamed, violently shaking, knowing that if he touched me like this much longer, I'd get my release.

But suddenly, when I felt myself start to come undone, he pulled away and stood up. I whimpered at the loss and groaned in frustration.

But he was quick to reassure me, "Sh, baby. I'm giving you what you've been craving," he pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips, and I shakily reached up to remove his shirt.

Jesus fuck, he was gorgeous. I moaned at the sight of him, and he gave me a devious look of pure enjoyment. He gripped onto my hips tightly and teasingly moved his cock over my entrance several times.

I breathed in heavily, trying to hold onto my dwindling sanity.

"I'm going to fuck you."

I whimpered, "Oh thank God," I said honestly, and he chuckled darkly at my intense relief before slamming into me, clenching his jaw as he let me adjust to his size.

I think I forgot how to breathe, he was so deep that I could feel his balls pressing against me.

"Breathe, Bella," he demanded again, and I gasped in as much air as I could take before I lifted up my hips t let him know I needed more.

He groaned, digging his fingers into my hips before pulling out, only to impale me again.

"Edward…" I moaned.

He picked up his pace, going so fast that I was quickly barreling towards my release.

"I… I can't," I managed to spit out, shaking as I felt myself clench around him.

"Jesus baby, cum. Cum on my cock," he growled, and I lost it, arching my back as I came.

I fell completely limp as he sped up, searching for his own release.

Once the stars disappeared from my eyes and I was able to move, I reached down between us to massage his balls in my hand, needing to feel him lose control.

"Goddamnit!" he groaned, pushing into me as far as he could before he came, slamming his fists so violently against the desk around my waist that most of the remaining papers on the desk fell onto the floor.

He pulled out of me with a relieved sigh and closed his eyes as he sat back in the leather chair. Both of us were still panting from the intensity of our orgasms.

I heard, rather than saw, the leather chair squeak as Edward stood up. I opened my eyes to see him putting his clothes back on.

I did the same thing awkwardly, wondering where this left us, but too nervous to say anything.

He sensed my discomfort and sighed, planting a kiss on my neck, "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

I blushed slightly at the nickname, but otherwise shook my head, "Nothing, I just…"

He seemed to understand without me having to say it out loud.

"Bella, it means whatever you want it to mean. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

Shit.

"Uh, I mean, sure, that sounds fine," I tried to say nonchalantly, but Edward laughed at me anyways, kissing me on my lips with a smile still on his face.

"Then it's settled," he said, twisting his fingers in mine.

"So…" I said as we walked out of the classroom, "-how did you manage to get Banner to leave the room?"

He shrugged, putting his arm around me, "I told him I wanted to have hot, passionate sex with my girlfriend, and if he didn't let me, I'd tell his wife about the gay porn magazine I found in his desk during detention last year."

**The funny story about this one is that during the lemon, I accidentally wrote someone else's name instead of Edward's. I'm glad I proof read, or else I would've received a ton of-**

"**WHO THE FUCK IS _?"**

**Anyways, hope you guys had fun.**

**XOXO, **

**Jess.**


End file.
